I'm With You No Matter Where You Go
by soul-of-soma
Summary: He was going out with her again. They had been going out quite frequently. And today was the day. Today was the day he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm sorry! Okay, with that over, this is a sad eater, you have been warned. Hope you enjoy~_**

He was going _out_ with _her_ again. They had been going _out_ quite frequently. And today was the day. Today was the day he was going to ask _her_ to be his girlfriend.

Maka sat on the sofa, silently watching her weapon over the book she was reading. He was pacing up and down the living room, hands rubbing together. His soul was in a mess of nervous energy, hers a mess of jealousy. He glanced at the clock again then turned to his meister, "I'm going out to meet Hannah now, be back in an hour" there was that word again. _Out._ She smiled widely at him and nodded then turned her attention back to the book, hiding the fact she was dying inside. "Bye" she said in a small voice when the door shut, "I'll miss you"

She ignored the tears rolling down her cheeks and continued to read. Forty-five minutes later she was a blubbering mess, curled in a ball. Only one thought circulating her mind. The fact _she_ is a meister. Maka rose from the sofa and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and watching as the water sprang to life. Removing her outfit she stepped into the steamy waterfall, letting the water wash away all her troubles. She stood for death knows how long, before turning the taps off and slowly getting out. She changed into her pyjamas and shuffled into the living room. A mop of white hair caught her attention.

"Maka, can I talk to you for a moment?" Soul asked, patting the space beside him.

"Sure" she smiled and took the offered seat, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…um…Hannah said yes…" he trailed off

"That's great, Soul, I know how much she means to you" Maka smiled, as she said this, his face got even more serious.

"There's something she wanted me to do first though" his face was a mix of guilt and shame

"What is it?" she wasn't sure if she could keep her happy façade on any longer.

"Well…she uh…she…uh…Ipartneredupwithher" he said the last sentence so quickly she couldn't understand

"What?" Maka asked, her eyebrows furrowing

"I…I became her weapon… I can't partner with you anymore, Maka" he said looking down at his knees.

She couldn't believe it, he had just decided to end their partnership. After all they had been through. What happened to 'I'm with you no matter where you go'? Did it mean anything to him? Could he see how much she cared about him?

"You…you…you did WHAT!?" her rage was almost palpable

"Maka, relax, you'll get another weapon, don't worry, you'll be fine. Just calm down and let me explain" she had stood up from the sofa and was now glaring down at Soul, too angry to even chop him.

"I'm waiting" she said in a bitter voice, tapping her foot on the ground

"I'm really, really sorry, but I really want this. Please understand me. Hannah really wants me to be her weapon partner too, she feels too pressurised with you as my meister. So she asked to become my meister, and I said yes. I want this so badly, Maka, you have to understand me."

"But why didn't you ask me?" Maka asked in a timid voice, she was unsure if she could restrain her tears any longer.

"I…I don't really know why. There is one other thing though" Soul confessed. Maka looked up hopefully, "you may not like it…I'm going to have to move in with her. It's what meisters and weapons do. I'm staying at hers tonight and then will be over to get my things on Saturday"

She looked completely and utterly defeated "O-o-okay, b-ut isn't tomorrow Saturday?"

"Yeah" Soul looked down at his hands again and Maka sunk back down into her seat. She tried so hard not to let the tears fall but couldn't stop a few sliding down her face. A movement on the couch caught her attention. She forced herself to raise her head. Soul was standing in front of the settee, looking at the door. He looked down at his ex-meister and couldn't hide the guilt he felt as he glanced at her teary face.

"Um…Hannah's waiting for me…so I should…" he trailed off

"Go" Maka said with a dismissive gesture. Soul walked towards the front door and reached out for the handle, before turning it he twisted around and looked at the small body on the chair, "Goodbye…Maka, I'll see you around"

"Bye…Soul" she said, barely disguising her sob. He turned to face the door and opened it, looking around his old apartment one final time, his eyes landed on his ex-meister. She was sitting with her back to him, knees pulled up to her face, head down. Her hair was falling down her back and her shoulders were shaking slightly. He heard the occasional sniffle. Soul had never seen her so beaten down, but it was too late to turn back now.

He took a step outside the door, hearing the lock click behind him, then made his way towards his new home.

Maka stayed in that spot the entire night. Never moving. She wasn't sure if she had slept, but maybe it was better that way, because without Soul, nothing seemed important.

**_A/N: leave a review if you want :) I know it isn't full-blown angst, but I can't write that without tearing up, so this happened, anyway, this is a multi-chapter story_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: it was pointed out that Soul is OOC in this fic, I know he is, and again I'm sorry, I just hope you enjoy the chapter~_**

She had spent the entire day and Black*Star and Tsubaki's house, telling them everything that happened yesterday, to say the shadow weapon and assassin were angry would be an understatement. It took all Tsubaki had to hold Black*Star back from marching over to Hannah's house and beating-up Soul.

When the duos rage subsided, they turned to comforting their broken friend.

"Maka-chan, if it makes you feel any better we could stop talking to Soul, if you want that is" Tsubaki softly asked

"Thanks, Tsu-chan, but I don't want to break up your friendship with him" Maka said quietly

"Maka, he did this to you, how could we forgive him? He is dead to us. I can't believe I called him a subject of mine" Black*Star said, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

Maka looked at her watch, surprised at how late it was, rising from the sofa, she turned to her friends, "I'd better go, I'll see you later" she gave a weak smile and walked to the door.

The three walked towards the apartment door, "bye guys" Maka whispered.

"Bye" Tsubaki said solemnly before hugging her friend tightly.

The girls released their embrace and Maka walked out of the apartment. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard a familiar voice call "WAIT! Let me walk you home, it's the least I can do"

"Black*Star, you really don't have to, I'm fine"

"No, Maka, I really want to, besides, it's been a long time since you and I spent time together"

"Okay fine, it'll be like old times, when we were younger, before Soul" her voice became small at the mention of his name.

"Let's not talk about him now" Black*Star suggested, giving Maka a genuine smile, she returned it, albeit sadly.

The two walked towards her apartment, talking about the old days, before either of them met their weapon partners. By the time they had reached Maka's apartment they were laughing together, and for once she seemed slightly better.

"Do you remember his face?" Black*Star asked

Maka let her giggles die down before answering, "Of course, it was priceless!" she turned to open her door, but before she could get that far she noticed a small white sheet of paper attached to the door by a piece of tape.

Ripping it off the door she took a deep breath, opened the folded sheet and began to read, she recognised the messy handwriting immediately.

_Maka,_

_ I'm so sorry I missed you, I really wanted to talk before I left. I'm not too good with things like this so I will try to keep it short._

_I've cleared out my room, and I left you the bed and furniture, I don't need them and you will for your next partner. I've lifted all my dirty clothes, I know how much you hate that, I've taken my PlayStation and other consoles, __that's about it__._

_Because you weren't there I left my keys on the counter in the kitchen, you should find them easily enough. And lastly I left you all our photos together, Hannah didn't want me to keep them. _

_I'll miss you __I hope you don't hate me, I want to be friends Maka, please_

_-Soul_

The writing started to smudge and the page started to shake. She scrunched the letter up in her hands, breaking down for the second time in twenty-four hours. She felt a pressure on her shoulder, looking up she met Black*Stars solemn gaze with her own teary one. His hand was on her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry onto his green top, not saying a word as Maka began to shake and grab on to his shirt.

"How c-ould he d-o this to m-e" she repeated over and over again. Black*Star stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, "I don't know, Maka, but we are all here for you, no matter what" he said when her sobs became less frequent.

"Thank you, Black*Star, I'm glad you were with me for this" she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm always here for you" he said earnestly. Black*Star took the keys from Maka's hand and opened the door for her, ushering her in. "I have to get back, Tsu is waiting for me, are you sure you are okay on your own?"

"Black*Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stay" she asked with a glint of hope in her watery eyes, "I-I mean, only if you want to, you could sleep in Souls room" she gave a small hiccup like noise when saying his name, but pretended not to notice it.

Black*Star stared at her for a while, "Let me use your phone, I'll call Tsubaki". Maka stood to the side and let him in, closing the door after him. She left him alone to call Tsubaki and walked into Soul's room.

She pushed open the door and walked in, shocked at how empty it was. She walked around the room, naming off where things were before they were removed. She reached the wardrobe, stopped and opened the doors. She had never seen the back of it before and was shocked by what she found. Countless photos of their time together plastered the wood, from the day they first met right up until last week when the group went to the park and had a picnic. Not one of the photos contained Hannah, but she was in all of them, her pig-tails and green eyes making her easy to spot. Maka swallowed hard, suppressing the memories that the pictures brought back.

"Maka! Where are you?"

She popped her head out of the doorway, "In here, I was just getting the room ready for you" she said with a fake smile

"Ah, I'm all set" he said while walking towards the room, "I guess I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah, see you then" she smiled and walked out of the room, "Night Black*Star"

"Night Maka" and with that he closed the door.

**_A/N: hope you liked it, please review, it helps out a lot, thanks :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I've skipped a head a day in this (as in it is Monday afternoon). Hope you enjoy~_**

"He really did that to her?"

"I heard she kicked him out"

"Did he just leave her?"

"Who told you that?"

The subdued whispers of her classmates were not un-heard by Maka, each one a stab in the back.

"Could everyone PLEASE stop talking about Maka, can't you see she is in pain!?" Kid gestured angrily towards the slightly dishevelled girl. The entire class turned to the front and dropped their heads, mumbling about how bossy Kid was.

"Sorry about that, they were annoying me, and no-doubt you too" he gave Maka a small apologetic smile, shrugging a little.

"It's fine Kid, really, but thank-you" she smiled, feeling slightly better. Her happiness was soon tainted when _he_ came in with _her_. They were actually _holding hands_, in front of her. Could he be anymore heartless? Soul kept his head down as he walked in the door, hunching his shoulders. 'He hasn't done that in a while' Maka thought, noting his slouch. Her gaze drifted to Hannah. She had tied her short, jet black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a dark red T-shirt which had a black ink-splat design on it with a pair or dark jeans and black pumps. "I really didn't expect him to go for someone like her; she's so…so…" Tsubaki trailed off, unable to describe Hannah.

"Not Maka?" Liz suggested

"Yeah…not Maka" the girls soon realised what they had said and spared a glance at said person. Maka had closed the book she was reading, holding it in a death-grip that made her knuckles turn white and her entire arm shake with pressure. Liz and Tsubaki followed her gaze to Soul and Hannah. They were walking toward them.

"Hey guys" Soul said with his usual smirk. No-one replied to him so he continued, "I thought we could all sit together, there's room for one more right?" his question was greeted by silence, Soul scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Guys? Black*Star?"

"Yes, Soul?" Black*Star hissed.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, gee, I don't know! Why don't you ask Hannah!?" the assassin replied sarcastically.

"Dude? I thought we were friends. Death, you are so uncool" the scythe mumbled.

"Soul, let's go sit somewhere else" Hannah said quietly, her silky voice threading its way to Maka's ear, "Besides, I don't really want to sit near, you know, _her_" her brown eyes shifted from Soul for a brief second to glance at Maka, who was watching the couple through a sideways stare.

"Okay, I guess you are right" the pair slipped back and picked two chairs at the opposite of the class.

_Her_ words had cut like glass. _She_ had no right to talk about her like that. Who did _she_ think _she_ was? _She_ has only been at this school for six months, and only knew Soul for two of those. Who gave _her _the right to boss him about?

A squeaking of chair wheels brought Maka out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw Stein enter the classroom in his usual fashion. She began to concentrate on the lesson, trying to take her mind off things. She had barely noticed a mop of blue hair beside her, which was there for the entire lesson.

After class Maka quickly packed her things and stood to leave the classroom. Two strong arms on her shoulder stopped her from going any further. She raised her head to look at the person who was preventing her from leaving. She noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder, "Death, Black*Star, don't do that. Please just let me go home" her voice was a mixture of pleading and surprise.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he ignored her request.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now let me go" the blonde tried to push him away, unsuccessfully.

"Maka, I know you, please just talk to me"

"I did on Saturday, nothing has changed. I mean, it did hurt to see them together, but I'm fine, really"

Black*Star thought for a moment, not taking his hands off her shoulders. He looked intently at her downcast head as her remembered what happened on Saturday.

_*Flash-back*_

_"Night Maka", Black*Star closed the door, sighing. He took off his jeans. 'She won't be in here' he thought, 'besides, if she did come in I would still be in my underwear.'_

_He crossed the room and got under the bed sheets. Lying on his back he stared up at the ceiling. 'How could he do that to her? What has she done to deserve this? God I hope she is okay' the thoughts circled his mind; the assassin soon found he couldn't sleep._

_A knock at the door caught his attention, "Black*Star, are you up? I'm sorry it is so late, I couldn't sleep" her voice sounded weak._

_"Yeah, neither can I, come on in" the door creaked as it opened slowly and a small figure slipped in. Black*Star shifted across the bed to allow more room, "What's up?" he asked, patting the space beside him. Maka sat down and folded her legs underneath her, facing him._

_"I just can't help but think about…about…about…oh death, it's only been one day and I miss him already! I miss the feeling of his soul, I miss the sounds of his snores! Death, I even miss his dirty clothes lying about the house!" she slumped down and her shoulders began to shake._

_"Maka…Maka…hey, look at me" Black*Star forced her face up to his, "I know you, you are strong, you will get through this"_

_"I-I'm not sure I e-ver will"_

_"No…no, you will. Trust me" he pulled her over to him. Maka collapsed on to his chest, accepting the offer of comfort. Black*Star put his arms around her and spoke small comforting words, trying to calm the meister down. Her sobs eventually died down, turning into slow, deep breaths, then into small snores. He let sleep envelop him too._

_*End flash-back*_

"If you say so" he said after a deep breath.

"Will you let me go?"

Black*Star stepped to the side, chuckling a little, "Sorry, go on, call me if you need to talk"

Maka slid past him and left the classroom. "Are her pig-tails usually that lop-sided?" he asked himself as he strode towards the door.

**_A/N: I like kind Black*Star, his is so fun to write. So do you like the story? Do you hate it? Any improvements? Tell me in a review, they are so helpful :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I just noticed the sheer amount of typos made in the last chapter and would like to apologise. Anyway, on with this one, hope you enjoy~_**

She sat on her bed, attempting to concentrate on the book in front of her. Sighing, Maka placed it on the bed-side table, glancing at the clock, 'quarter past twelve and I still can't sleep' she thought. Standing up, she took off her pyjamas and replaced them with jeans and a hoodie. Leaving her room, she grabbed her phone and made her way out of their-her apartment. The cold night air hit her face, causing her to pull up her hood. Maka aimlessly walked down the pavement, trying to clear her head. She remembered the sheer amount of times her and Soul would walk at night, when either of them couldn't sleep.

She turned down a random street, walking at a slow, leisurely pace. A sigh broke the silence of the street. Maka snapped her head up, alert and ready for action. A lone figure was walking down the street, face toward the ground. She couldn't see any of their features, the hood of their jacket was pulled up and their face was hidden.

"Whose there?" she called down the street. The dark figure stilled.

"I'm a meister from the DWMA, show your face!" Maka tried to sound as threatening as possible.

Slowly, the figures head began to rise. Maka stood as still as possible, reading the persons soul, 'No, it couldn't be' she thought.

The boy was now looking at her, his white hair contrasting with his dark hoodie, red eyes surrounded by even more red puffiness.

"Soul?" she spoke quietly, but the silence of the night had magnified the sound.

"Maka" he murmured so faintly she barely caught it.

A thick silence fell over the pair, amplified by the darkness of the night. Both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Maka let out a long, shaky breath, the vapours visible in the cold night.

"Get away from me" she was the first to break the silence.

"Maka, wait, I'm sorry"

"I said 'get away from me', Soul" she hissed his name. Spinning on her heel she began to walk back home.

"Maka, wait…please" he rested a hand on her shoulder, only to be brushed off again.

She whirled around violently to face him, "What do you what, _Soul_?"

"I…I just want to know how you are. You've been so cold to me lately, Maka, just talk to me again. Do you have any idea how hard this is on me?"

"How hard it is on YOU!?" she exploded, "On _you_? I'm the meister without a weapon, _Soul_. I'm the one at home alone, _Soul_. I'm the one who made you who you are, who brought you out of your shell and you repay me by ditching me, dropping me off like I am rubbish! You left me! But I'm fine now" she added, furiously trying to hold back tears.

"Are you, Maka?"

"Yes, I am. Besides, I have someone too"

"You do?" his eyes dulled slightly

"Yes, I do"

"Who? Is he a weapon?"

"No, he isn't a weapon"

"Who is it?"

"It's…ah…well…it's…Black*Star"

Soul's face turned as white as his hair. He stared at Maka in disbelief, "You and…you and-and-and B-Black*Star?"

"Yeah" she gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Really, you?" Soul shook his head.

"Yes, Soul, me. Good night" she turned around and began to walk home.

"Night"

She closed the door behind her. "Oh Death, why did I do that?" she asked herself over and over as she fumbled around in her to get her phone. Dialling in the number she pressed call.

"Hello?" a bleary voice answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry it's so late" Maka inhaled before she finished her sentence, "Could-could you do me a favour, Black*Star?"

**_A/N: Y'all probably hate me right now. Leave a review please, it helps me out. Thanks for reading :) (Sorry this is kinda short as it is more of a filler chapter)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: So, something happened this week that has made me feel like crap, so I'm going to try to channel that into this chapter. Hope you enjoy~_**

The shrill buzz of the alarm rose throughout the room. Maka slid her hand out from under the covers and slammed it on top of the small electric clock to silence it. She rose to sit on the side of her bed, looking around the room, adjusting her eyesight to the dim room. Running her hand down her face, she sighed, "Why did I say that?" she asked herself. Pushing herself off the bed, she began to change into her uniform. Forcing her feet into her combat boots, she left her room to through together a small breakfast, almost calling his name out of habit.

Finishing her breakfast, Maka tidied the plate and glass away, then left the house for school. She left slightly earlier then she used to, having to walk instead of taking the bike. Barely half way to school, a loud "YAHOO!" was heard, followed by a thudding sound next to her.

"Black*Star? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused and startled by the fact he was up this early.

"Well, I figured if we are to make this" he gestured towards both of them with his hand, "look realistic, then I thought we should turn up to school together, you know, make a big show" he turned to look at her, grinning widely.

"Ugh fine" just as they turned a corner towards Shibusen, Black*Star grabbed her hand, she gave him a confused look.

Seeming to catch on, he replied, "For the show" adding a smile.

Maka nodded, wrapping her fingers around his hand, they began their ascent up the stairs. Ignoring all the looks they got, and the whispers the students around them thought they couldn't hear, they finally got to the top and greeted their friends.

She smiled and began to walk towards them, occasionally being intercepted by someone who got to curious.

"So I assume Tsubaki has explained" she said as the pair approached the group.

"Yeah, she has told us everything. I must say, you do make it look more realistic than I thought" Liz replied.

Patty burst out laughing, and began to tease the newfound 'couple'. Everything was going as they had planned. This was intended to burn _him_, and burn _him_ badly.

The bell rang and the group rushed inside, making sure to pull attention to Maka and Black*Star. They took their seats, the pair sitting closer than normal. That's when _they_ walked in. They were last to enter the room, everyone else had taken their seats, with only two left. The entire room fell silent, and all eyes drifted towards them. The classroom had seen the meister and assassin together and were eager to know how this was going to play out.

Soul and Hannah stopped in the door frame, eyes scanning the crowed with a mixture of fear and curiosity. His gaze stopped in the middle of the room and stayed there. Eyes locked with Maka's, she saw several emotions cross his face, before it returned to practised boredom, however she could see it clearly in his soul, the hurt, the betrayal and the emotion that took her by surprise, love.

Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave, but it was too late to back down now. Black*Star could obviously see her tense up, so he squeezed her hand reassuringly and leant over to whisper "The lesson will begin soon, don't worry about him, he did the same to you"

Despite the comforting effects of his words, Maka couldn't help but chew the inside of cheek, unsure whether she had made the right decision or not

**_A/N: again, I am sorry this is so short, but I hope you liked it anyway :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I haven't updated in so long and I am very, very sorry, school has been getting on top of me, but I'm off on my Christmas holidays, so should be able to update a bit more often. Hope you enjoy~_**

School had been an eventful day for her. She had millions of questions to answer, many she didn't want to, she had to put up with Patty's relentless teasing, even if it was just for show, and she had to deal with the guilt she felt. Every time she looked at his face the feeling washed over her again, there was no way it would ever go away. Maka was just glad she had alone time on her way home.

She opened the door slowly, and to her surprise a small black cat appeared from behind a kitchen counter. "Blair? You haven't been here in a while" Maka watched the cat as she jumped on a counter and sat down, "what brought you back?"

In a flash the cat returned to a human, sitting with her legs crossed, "Bu-tan got bored and decided to check on Maka and Soul" she cooed, "Maka?" her face filled with concern as she watched Maka's slowly drop, "Maka, my darling girl, what's wrong?"

"Soul is…" she raised her face up to Blair again, the woman was resting her head on her hands, looking into Maka's eyes intently and with concern, "…Soul's gone."

"Gone?" Blair giggled a little, "are you sure he hasn't just gone to get milk?"

"Yes, Blair, I'm sure" she bit her lip, refusing to let it get to her anymore, it was the first time she had mentioned him leaving since talking with Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Oh…hunni" Blair slid off the counter and pulled Maka into a tight, but affectionate hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mmmuph" was her muffled response; the cat took it as a yes, released the girl and walked to the living room with her.

"And that's why he isn't here anymore, and why he thinks Black*Star and I are a thing" she finished. She sat there, a numb feeling had come over her, she was done with crying about it, there was nothing left, no feelings, nothing. Blair had seemed to pick up on this, however.

"Maka…you can't let this get to you," she patted the younger girls shoulder, "what he did…what he did was rather…rather…unlike him" she struggled to find words, "there must be a reason for this"

"There isn't, if there was I wouldn't have felt so left alone…so cast-out" Maka dipped her head again, watching her hands like they might fall off.

"Do you want Bu-tan to stay?" Blair had cocked her head to the side, appearing like a cat, even when in human form.

"Thanks, Blair, but it's okay, I'm fine on my own" Maka rose from the sofa and walked towards the door, opening it to let Blair out, "come by any time, you know you are always welcome"

With a flash of light, similar to when Soul transforms, she changed into a cat. With a final glance at Maka, and an affectionate rub on the leg, she left.

Blinking herself awake, she rose from her bed and got dressed for another day at school. Maka went through her daily routine, the left the apartment for school.

First class was meister and weapon training, 'great' she thought as she walked out to the forest used for the class.

"Maka" Stein greeted her, "why aren't you with Soul?"

She raised her eyes up to Stein, "so you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" the professor asked, twisting his screw in an attempt to remember anything.

"Soul has a new partner, currently I'm weapon-less" Maka said in a monotone voice.

"Ah, yes, he's with that girl…" he twisted the screw again, the sound sending shivers down Maka's spine; suddenly it clicked into place, "Hannah, that's her name, the girl with the black hair"

"Yes, her" Maka replied just as flatly as before, "should I sit out of this then?"

"No," Stein said pointedly, "you can do some soul work, practise deducing things from peoples resonance, maybe try reading emotions or something?"

"Yeah, I will" she turned her back to the professor, seating herself under a tree so she could see the meisters and weapons practicing. The first pair to walk up to the training area were Tsubaki and Black*Star, they greeted their friend the immediately began the task assigned to them. Next was Kid, Patty and Liz, the joined Black*Star, sparring and pitting their abilities against each other. Slowly more and more weapons and meisters appeared, each beginning the task set to them, which mostly consisted of sparring.

Soul and Hannah were the last to arrive, and due to being such a new pair, they were told to prove their skill to Stein. Hanna's soul wave immediately became nervous at this, Maka was reading it intently, from what she saw, she could tell their wavelengths hadn't matched.

Hannah raised her hand, "Soul…transform" her voice was as shaky as her soul. With a flash of light, Soul had transformed into his six foot long, red and black scythe. After all these years Maka still marvelled at the beauty of it, Hannah , however, was unfazed. The shaft landed in her hand, Maka could see both the strain on their souls and on Hannah's face to keep the scythe in her hand. With a very awkward movement, she swung him. Stein was thoroughly unimpressed and instructed them to stop. Even from afar Maka could tell they couldn't fight like that, their resonance was too out of balance. "Maka!" Stein's gruff voice travelled across the clearing.

She stood up and ran over to him, "Yes professor", by the time she arrived, Soul was a human again.

"You and Soul are partners, you always will be, you are still resonating, even now." He spared a glance to Hannah, her face contorted in hate, "Soul and Hannah will never be able to partner, not after you have built such a string bond with him. Now go and practice with him." and with that they were dismissed.

"I'm sorry Hannah, I guess I'll always be Maka's weapon" he shrugged, then turned into the scythe again, landing safely in Maka's hand. Hannah gave her a final glare, then turned and seated where Maka had once been.

"Oi, Maka?" his face appeared on his blade.

"Yes, Soul" she couldn't help but look fondly at the blade.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I agreed to be the weapon" he confessed, "I knew it would never work"

"It's fine Soul" that was the end of their conversation. She spent the rest of the class practicing their forms, after not wielding him for a few days she was rusty. The high tensions between them didn't help either, but they were still weapon and meister.

**_A/N: but it's not over yet hehehe. So I hoped you liked it, leave a review if you feel like it._**

**_I hope to update more while I'm off school :)_**


End file.
